Las Galletas son dulces
by Addanight
Summary: [Parte de las Crónicas KXR] Rei se siente mal por su relación con Kai, ya que no tiene el dinero y poder que Hiwatari posee. Y encuentra la respuesta a sus problemas en una galleta. Shounen Ai. KXR VERSION CORREGIDA


Hola! Sip! Como pueden ver lo volví a subir porque me acabo de dar cuenta que me comí una escena del fic. Una enorme disculpa a los que ya lo habían leído.

Y un agradecimiento a Alquimista Flama por su rev, si no, ni cuenta me doy de que faltaba una escena n.nU.

Esta es otra contribución para las **Crónicas KaiRei**, un pequeño proyecto de **Kaei Kon**,** Akire 777** (nunca duden del poder de convencimiento que Kaei y yo tenemos XD, en especial juntas n.nU), **Nekot** y una servidora.

Este fic es la respuesta al reto de Kaei Kon.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que de lo contrario nadaría en dinero y Beyblade tendría un rating M.

Pareja: _KaiXRei_ Shounen Ai.

Género: Un romance humor. Ja! En contra de todas las expectativas (incluso de las mías) me las arreglé para hacer un humor de la especificaciones de Kaei. Aunque también tiene algo de drama. Ok, lo admito, es un fic bastante raro cuyo género quiso ser humor n.nU.

Ahora sí, ya dejo mis notas que si no se van a hartar antes de llegar al fic. Disfrútenlo!

Summary:

Parte de las Crónicas KXR Rei se siente mal por su relación con Kai, ya que no tiene el dinero y poder que Hiwatari posee. Y encuentra la respuesta a sus problemas en una galleta. Shounen Ai. KXR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las Galletas son dulces

Por Addanight

Cuatro enormes paredes, un tanto carcomidas por la humedad, se encontraban a su alrededor. Frente a él, los largos barrotes de su celda le mantenían cautivo. Sus orbes se ocultaban tras sus párpados del mismo modo que su figura permanecía en la oscuridad sin deseos de ser visto. Su brazo derecho se encontraba sosteniendo lo que, de no ser por su inusual posición, sin duda asemejaría un brazo izquierdo. Rastros de sangre se observaban en distintos puntos de su piel. Pero, ¿Qué más podía esperar viviendo en semejante jungla? Hoy mismo había estado forzado a defender su vida del más grande y horrible animal que en su vida hubiese visto. Y de nuevo la misma preguntaba regresaba a su mente. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles? Estaba harto de luchar día con día por su supervivencia. Pero estaba conciente de que vivir ahí había sido su elección y permanecería allí mientras quisiera.

"¿Joven?" le llamó el guardia que le mantenía cautivo. Inmediatamente sus preciosas y heladas orbes brillaron entre las sombras de su prisión y con paso lento, se dirigió hacia quien le llamaba.

"Yo sé que no es el mejor momento, pero… ¿Cree que podría darme un autógrafo?" cuestionó el policía con timidez.

"Supongo." Respondió el chico de dieciocho años a la persona frente a él plasmando una bella sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba la libreta y pluma de las manos de su captor. En el pasado, sin duda habría destrozado con la mirada a dicho sujeto, pero hacía ya un año que había cambiado de táctica. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguna parecía darle lo que necesitaba. Habiendo colocado su firma en aquella página, el muchacho regresó los objetos a su dueño.

"Muchísimas gracias, toda mi familia le admiramos mucho joven Kon. Es usted el mejor beyluchador que hallamos visto. Seguro que usted y los Blade Breakers ganarán el campeonato mundial este año. Y si sirve de algo, yo sé que no fue su culpa." Admitió el hombre sintiéndose mal por permitir dicha injusticia.

"Gracias" dijo sin sonreír el joven chino.

Segundos después, la puerta del lugar se abrió dando paso a otro uniformado personaje. Con paso firme, el oficial se dirigió a la celda e introduciendo las llaves abrió la puerta. El joven oriental salió inmediatamente de su prisión dirigiéndose a firmar los papeles de su liberación. Mientras concluía con el papeleo, la mente del pelinegro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sabía perfectamente quien había pagado su fianza y sin duda alguna, no estaba de humor para verle. Peor aún, no tenía ánimo para justificarse y contarle lo sucedido. Sabía que el chico no estaría feliz, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Además, ni siquiera se arrepentía de lo ocurrido y el dueño de Drigger no era de los que se disculpaba cuando sentía que no había hecho nada malo.

Con los documentos arreglados, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la habitación continua en donde sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Un guapo y sexy joven se encontraba frente a él. Su bicolor cabello hacía resaltar sus carmines ojos y su estoica figura le daba ese aire de superioridad que sin duda poseía. El ojidorado le miró sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando el dolor y tratando de acomodar su brazo izquierda de modo que pareciera….bueno, en realidad trataba de que pareciera su brazo izquierdo y no una deforme y fuera de lugar extremidad. Segundos después, el joven empezó a avanzar hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

"Rei" le llamó el ruso, pero el kot tan sólo le ignoró y continuó caminando.

"¡Rei!" gritó el bicolor al tiempo que le sostuvo del brazo izquierdo.

'¡Estúpido Hiwatari! Teniendo yo tantos brazos me tenía que tomar precisamente del que está mal herido. Esperen…acabo de recordar que sólo tengo dos brazos. Pero aún así si yo tengo dos brazos había un cincuenta porciento de posibilidades de que tomara mi brazo herido. Es como tirar una moneda. Lástima que yo tenga tan mala suerte.' Pensó el joven tratando de no gritar por el dolor, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una mueca de inconformidad se hiciera presente en su rostro.

"Lo siento" Dijo el ojicarmín al notar que le había lastimado. De inmediato procedió a acercarse al nekojin y envolverle tiernamente en sus brazos. El oriental tan sólo se dejo llevar fuera de aquel sitio. El ruso todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido. Había salido de viaje la mañana del día anterior debido a que, a pesar de contar con sólo 19 años, era una de los más grandes empresarios del mundo. Era un viaje rápido, por lo que no creyó conveniente llevar a su nekito precioso con él. ¿Cómo iba a saber que 24 horas eran suficientes para que su tigre terminara en la cárcel? Por ahora, estaba sumamente agradecido con Yura, por llamarle para avisarle de la situación.

Luego de que el brazo de Rei había sido enyesado, la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a la imponente y muy varonil figura de Yura Ivanov. Sus pelirrojos cabellos caían delicadamente sobre su rostro y una interesante sonrisa se observaba en sus labios. El joven de 20 años, era el segundo al mando en la importante empresa que Hiwatari dirigía. Y como su mano derecha, tenía la obligación de cuidar de los intereses de éste. Y eso sin duda incluía a su kot.

"Hola neko. Escuché que tuviste una pequeña discusión en el club de Tenis ¿Es cierto?" Cuestionó el recién llegado, pero el chino no dijo nada.

"Por lo que veo te dieron una paliza." Comentó el ojiazul.

"Dices eso porque no lo viste a él. Creo que le lesioné la nariz, le rompí la pierna y le dejé el ojo morado." Agregó orgulloso el pelinegro olvidando que su pareja se encontraba presente.

"¡Rei! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Hiwatari. Esa no era una conducta típica de su koi. Esa más bien parecía una conducta de sus rusos compañeros. Quizá su gatito estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el pelilavanda.

"Se lo merecía." Mencionó el chino.

"No me importa. Como tu pareja y capitán de equipo, es mi deber decirte que sin importar la situación, no tienes motivo para comportarte de ese modo." Le regañó el joven de ojos carmines. Pero el chino no dijo nada, tan sólo se puso de pie y salió de la mansión, alejándose de esta última lo más rápido que pudo.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Ya estoy harto. Simplemente eso. Ya no quiero que Kai, ni nadie me diga quien se supone que debo ser. ¿Cómo se atreve Hiwatari a tratarme de ese modo sin escucharme siquiera? Es cierto que golpeé a un sujeto, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Yo llegué como si nada al club de tenis y me puse a practicar con mi entrenador particular y este sujeto llegó con el afán de molestar. Empezó a gritarme que los pobres oportunistas nos robábamos su aire. Al principio traté de ignorarle, pero cuando me harté de sus comentarios decidí silenciarlo. Es cierto que el sujeto era del doble de mi tamaño, pero aún así le hice pedazos. Todos los días es lo mismo. Siempre que me encuentro con gente de la clase social de mi ruso, me tratan como basura. Y debo decir que aunque una parte de mí se siente mal por no tener todo el dinero y poder que Kai posee, eso no quiere decir que voy a permitir que me pasen por encima.

Pero sin importar que tan injusto sea, siempre es lo mismo. Yo termino deprimido sintiendo que abuso de Kai y que gasto su dinero al por mayor. Bueno, en realidad lo que sucede es que Kai gasta su dinero en mí. Pero es prácticamente lo mismo ¿no? El punto es que el dinero de mi koi se gasta en mí. ¿Por qué tuve que nacer en un pueblito perdido en medio de la nada en China? Seguro que si yo hubiera tenido la mitad del dinero que poseen los idiotas ricos de esta ciudad, yo sería mil veces más rico que cualquiera de ellos. Pero no tiene caso pensar en el hubiera, al menos no hasta que consiga una máquina del tiempo y pueda volver realidad los hubiera.

Aún sumergido en mis pensamientos me dirijo a mi tienda favorita a comprar una bolsa de galletas de la fortuna. Ya con el paquete en mi mano, empiezo a partir las galletas a la mitad y a comerlas. Me encanta el sabor de estas galletas. Despreocupadamente, retiro los papelitos en su interior. No me interesa saber lo que dicen. Después de todo, yo soy el único creador de mi destino. En ese momento, una idea llega a mi mente. Una venganza empieza a maquilarse en mi cerebro. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

"Sin duda las galletas son dulces…" me digo. '…pero la venganza es mejor' completo la frase en mi mente. Todavía no sé como no había pensado en esto. Para mañana a esta hora, todos sabrán de lo que es capaz Rei Kon. Con esto en mente, saco mi celular y marco los números de ese número tan conocido para mí.

"Acepto" es lo único que digo al escuchar la voz de la persona del otro lado de la línea. Mientras que del otro lado una extraña sonrisa se deja escuchar.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Son cerca de las tres de la mañana, y no entiendo: ¡por qué insana razón estoy despierto! Esto debería ser ilegal. Pero conociéndome como me conozco, sé que si estoy conciente es porque olvidé algo importante. Dando una rápida revisada a la habitación, me pongo a pensar en aquello que impide que yo continúe mi descanso. Aún sin poder dormir me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a mi estudio. Sin mucho interés enciendo mi computadora esperando que algo de trabajo me aburra lo suficiente como para hacerme caer dormido nuevamente. Con habilidad tecleo la contraseña de mi empresa y verifico los números que industrias Hiwatari tiene en este momento. Mis ojos se abren de par en par al notar que los números no están tan bien como deberían. Según mis cálculos las ganancias del día de hoy deberían ser mayores. Moviendo mis influencias hago que me manden una copia de los periódicos que se empezarán a vender más tarde.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Una pequeña empresa surgió de la nada, y ahora se ha adueñado de gran parte del mercado. Esto no es posible, nadie puede lograr algo así, bueno en realidad yo podría, con los recursos necesarios, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que omitiéndome, nadie podría ser capaz de algo así. Es decir, si para mí sería difícil, y eso que soy un prodigio de la economía, es simplemente imposible para el resto de los simples mortales con quienes comparto el mundo. Mis orbes se fijan entonces en el nombre del principal y único inversionista del nuevo negocio: Bryan Kuznetzov. Ahora sí que estoy confundido, él ni siquiera es economista, sabe una cosa o dos, pero no como para poder ponerse en una posición como esta de la noche a la mañana.

Notando que mis párpados se vuelven cada vez más pesados, me dirijo de vuelta a mi habitación. Con movimientos algo torpes me coloco debajo de las sábanas y estiro mi brazo para abrazar a la persona que está a mi lado. Segundos después, mi brazo nota la ausencia e una persona. No puede ser. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que lo que me faltaba era Rei? ¿Qué se supone que fue de mi kot?

----- Cambio de POV -----

Hace ya varias horas que estoy al teléfono junto con Boris. Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí, pero después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido aceptar su propuesta. Hace ya varios años que el ruso notó mi extraña intuición para los negocios. No me pregunten como lo hago porque ni yo mismo lo sé, lo único que me consta es que mi sentido y el hecho de convivir tanto con Kai me han convertido en un gran economista. Así que hoy finalmente, ambos abriremos un nuevo negocio. Y aunque Kuznetzov está algo escéptico con respecto al producto que decidí elegir, seguro que cuando seamos los chicos más ricos de todas Rusia no le alcanzarán las palabras para elogiarme.

Hace tan sólo unas horas que empezamos a vender por internet y las ganancias van subiendo. Pero no crean que soy egoísta, por supuesto que no, ya empecé a mandar invitaciones y mañana por la tarde haremos una enorme fiesta con toda la gente importante de Rusia. ¿Por qué voy a celebrar? Pues digamos que con lo que les tengo preparado a esos patanes engreídos, las razones para celebrar me van a sobrar. Ya comenté mi plan con el pelilavanda y a pesar de que cree que lo que haré es muy poco, ya aceptó ayudarme a que todo salga como lo preví.

----- POV Alternado -----

Permítanme decirles que las cosas aquí se han puesto muy raras. Hace poco descubrí que mi kot, con ayuda económica de mi pelilavanda compañero abrió un pequeño negocio que dio frutos como ningún otro. ¿Recuerdan la misteriosa empresa? Pues aquí la tienen. ¿Su fundador? Mi bellísimo pelinegro. Pero si creen que el que mi kot se volviera millonario tan rápido es difícil de creer, esperen a escuchar lo que está sucediendo en este precioso instante. En una especie de escenario estamos Rei, Tala, Bryan y Yura. ¿Qué hacemos? Pues aparentemente tenemos una cena con la gente más rica de Rusia a la cuál Kon odia. ¿Por qué mi neko alimenta a esta bola de tarados? Pues temo que no tengo la respuesta. Y, por más raro que parezca, aquí estoy viendo como mi gatito habla con esta gente como si la amara, y como estos hipócritas lo tratan como un rey ahora que tiene dinero.

Ahora que ya todos estos sujetos están aquí reviso mentalmente mis planes. Mis doradas orbes miran a los presentes. En mi mano izquierda hay un paraguas, del mismo modo que en la mano de Kuznetzov. Tratando de captar la atención de todos los presentes, empiezo con un discurso un tanto estúpido lleno de elogios dirigidos a los ricos y ególatras presentes. Con una mirada rápida le doy a Bryan la señal y sin esperar más abro la sombrilla y me cubro con ella jalando a mi bicolor conmigo. Kuznetzov hace exactamente lo mismo con Yura. Los ojos de los presentes nos miran con extrañeza. Es en ese momento que el aguacero se libera.

Entonces, en los labios de mi koi se dibuja una curiosa sonrisa y el agua empieza a caer incesantemente. De algún modo, mi neko se las arregló para activar el sistema de alarmas del lugar y bañar a toda esta bola de presumidos. Por suerte nosotros tenemos un paraguas.

"Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la cena tanto como nosotros disfrutamos el ver sus caras en este momento." Afirmó mi pelinegro antes de que saliéramos del lugar. Dejando a un grupo de indignadas personas.

----- Cambio de POV -----

Son cerca de las diez de la noche y ahora mi Rei y yo estamos mirando televisión desde nuestra muy cómoda cama. Bueno, en realidad mi kot descansa sobre mi pecho al tiempo que lee un manga yaoi. Jajaja, supongo que son las ventajas de que él sea el dueño del lugar donde las venden. ¿Quién diría que los mangas yaoi dejarían tanto dinero? En cuanto a lo de ayer, muchos juraron venganza, pero yo dudo que se atrevan a algo. Así que mientras Rei lee yo me entretengo jugando con su cabello. En ese momento la imagen del idiota ese que se atrevió a golpear e insultar a mi gatito aparece en la pantalla del televisor. Hubiera esperado cientos de reacciones por parte de mi koi pero, para mi sorpresa, lo único que sucede es que una curiosa sonrisa ha aparecido en sus labios. Una muy sensual sonrisa, por cierto, pero nada parecida a los cálidos y dulces gestos de mi neko.

"¿En qué piensas Rei?" cuestiono al tiempo que mis ojos se fijan en su figura.

"En nada importante. Sólo pensaba que las galletas son muy dulces." Me dice mientras yo me quedo totalmente confundido mirando el extraño brillo en las orbes de mi kot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios:

Pues sólo más disculpas por mi falta de cuidado. Agradeceré sus comentarios de este fic.

Cuídense

Addanight.

VIVA EL KAI X REI!


End file.
